Mordida
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Caroline se encuentra en una encrucijada de vida o muerte después de haber sido mordida por Tyler. Eventos pasados desencadenaran la verdad acerca de lo que Caroline Forbes representa en el mundo sobrenatural; una leyenda, magia y un poder nunca antes visto. ¿Podrá Caroline sobrevivir a su propia leyenda? ¿Será Klaus capaz de salvar a su reina? ―HISTORIA CONGELADA―
1. Mordida

**Especial de Halloween=Klaroween dedicado a todos mis amantes Klaroliners que desean leer más de esta pareja. **

**Advertencias: **Mi fic no esta situado en ningún tiempo en especial, me gusta mezclar las situaciones de todas las temporadas y aunque parezca confuso o fuera de lugar, funciona para mi. Lean con la mente abierta.** También: **En mis fics, los corazones de los vampiros laten a un ritmo en extremo lento y pesado, como si estuviesen muriendo. También lean con mente abierta.

* * *

**Mordida**

Caroline se tapó de pies a cabeza con su sabana al momento que escuchó a Bonnie caminar hacia su habitación.

― ¡Por Dios, Care! Estamos en pleno verano y tú estás tapada.

Bonnie entró en su recamara.

―Además, ¿qué haces tapada? ¿Qué no se supone que los vampiros no sienten frío ni calor ni esas cosas?

Caroline no contestó mientras escuchaba a Bonnie hablar y andar de ahí para allá abriendo su armario y sus cajones.

― ¿Caroline? ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó molesta de que no le respondiera nada―. ¡Anda! Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta ―quitó la sabana de su cuerpo y se la encontró acurrucada en posición fetal.

Estaba pálida, sudada y Bonnie pudo percibir algo más.

―Dios… ¿porque no presentí nada de esto cuando entré a la casa? ―habló con terror ―Caroline, ¿Tyler te mordió?

Caroline abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a verla débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos y asentir con su cabeza.

― ¡Maldito híbrido estúpido! ¿Dónde está? ―Bonnie caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer―. ¡Y lo peor es que solo Klaus puede curar esto! ¡Voy a matar a Tyler cuando lo vea!

Caroline gimió unas cosas que Bonnie no alcanzó a escuchar.

―Calla, calla. Tengo que llamar a Elena y a Stefan. Varias cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Empezó a marcar celulares mientras que levantaba el cuello de Caroline para verlo. Había una herida horrible que empezaba a hacerse blancuzca y morada.

Bonnie vociferó malas palabras y a los cinco minutos, Elena y Stefan ya se encontraban en casa de Caroline.

― ¿Care? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Elena corriendo hacia ella―. Dios… no puedo creerlo.

Stefan la examinó.

―Tenemos que localizar a Klaus.

Caroline gruñó algo que ninguno de los tres entendió.

― ¿Qué pasa, Care? ―preguntó Bonnie acercándose a ella.

―No… no llamen a Klaus ―pidió con una voz rasposa.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en donde los tres la vieron como si fuera un fantasma y después se vieron entre ellos.

― ¿De qué hablas, Caroline? Si no bebes de la sangre de Klaus, morirás ―dijo Elena exasperada.

―Él… yo le traicioné ―confesó cerrando sus ojos. No quería que nadie la viera ni la escuchara. Quería estar sola y poder morir en paz.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Bonnie con una cara de horror―. ¿Cómo que lo traicionaste?

Caroline quiso tragar en seco, pero la herida muy a penas y le permitía hablar.

―Él… me pidió viajar a Italia… con él ―explicó recordando―. Acepté y tres días después… Esther apareció frente a mí, pidiendo que le entregara el alma de Klaus ―nadie sabía que decir. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ―.Me dio una poción y yo…

― ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Le entregaste su alma a Esther? ―preguntó Elena.

Caroline negó.

―No pude… pero él se dio cuenta que tenía la poción conmigo y él…

―Se alejó de ti ―terminó de decir Stefan―. Te dijo cosas hirientes y huyó herido.

Caroline soltó varias lágrimas y trató de esconder su rostro.

―Vamos Care… sabemos que Klaus te importa desde hace mucho…pero estabas asustada y no supiste que hacer ―dijo Elena tratando de tranquilizarla.

―No. Hiciste bien, Caroline ―dijo Bonnie inmediatamente ―. Ese hombre no ha hecho nada más que causar dolor a la raza humana.

―Bonnie… ―Elena siseó.

― ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que le hizo a Jenna, Elena?

Elena bajó su mirada.

―No… pero trato de no recordarlo mucho.

Bonnie entrecerró el ceño.

―Pues recuérdalo, porque lo ha hecho y no creo que se merezca el perdón de nadie dentro de este cuarto o de esta ciudad. Y esto te incluye a ti, Caroline ―volteó a verla ferozmente―. Ahora, necesito canalizar a Klaus y obligarle a que venga aquí, quieras o no.

―No lo hagas, Bonnie, por favor.

― ¿Quieres morir? ¿Es eso? ―preguntó queriendo llorar.

―Hemos perdido suficientes personas, Caroline. No podemos perderte a ti ―dijo Elena al borde del llanto.

Caroline cerró sus ojos evitando no ver a nadie.

―Salgan, hablaré con ella ―dijo Stefan viendo que la herida todavía no estaba mal y que Caroline duraría aproximadamente cuatro días más.

Ellas salieron de ahí no sin antes ver a Caroline y Stefan se quedó con la rubia herida en su habitación.

―Stefan… por favor no lo llames… no soportaría verlo. Por favor no lo llamen… ―dijo hablando casi en un susurro.

Stefan tomó su mano.

―No te quiero perder, Caroline. Eres la única amiga que tengo.

Caroline dejó algunas lágrimas más salir.

―Lo siento, Stef… mi vida no es muy buena… yo no estoy segura si quiero seguir aquí.

Él se levantó bruscamente de la cama y lanzó los brazos al aire.

― ¿Tu vida no es buena? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De esas dos que no se separan de tu lado? ¿Y Liz? ¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando hayas decidido morir por decisión propia? Se culpara al igual que todos nosotros.

―No es culpa de nadie… ―dijo sollozando―. Solo no quiero estar aquí.

― ¿Tanto te ha afectado el asunto de Klaus?

Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero terminó por asentir.

―Lo amo, Stefan. Lo he amado por tanto tiempo y ahora… que lo he traicionado, yo… no sé si podría verlo de nuevo. Prefiero irme y no tener que lidiar con esto nunca más.

―Lo sé, Care. Creo que todos lo hemos sabido ―le sonrió un poco.

― ¿Enserio?

Él asintió.

―Era obvio, pero nadie quiso hablar de ello. Todos le tenemos cierto rencor a Klaus y no es agradable saber que uno de nosotros está enamorado de él.

Ella asintió débilmente, tratando de no mover mucho su cabeza.

―Ustedes eran… mejores amigos ―se esforzó por hablar, Stefan no contestó nada y ella cerró sus ojos―. Lo siento, Stefan… estoy muy cansada. Por favor… no lo llamen, por favor no lo hagan… ―habló por última vez dejándose caer en la oscuridad.

Stefan la vio cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

― ¿Caroline? ―se acercó a ella―. Caroline, despierta ―ordenó viéndola como si ella estuviese jugando. Se frotó las manos desesperado, estaba perdiendo el control, Stefan Salvatore no se permitía perder el control, era sensato, calmado y la voz de la tranquilidad, pero no podía quedarse así como así con su mejor amiga tirada e inconsciente―. ¡Elena, Bonnie! ―gritó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Las chicas entraron despavoridas a la habitación.

― ¡No, Caroline! ―gritó Elena yendo a su lado―. Stefan, ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó llorando.

Bonnie trató de mantenerse cuerda y tranquila pero no podía ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Juro que mataré a Tyler ―masculló empezando a perder el control, líneas negras se empezaron a formar en su cara y Stefan fue testigo de cómo Bonnie se desapareció de la habitación sin más ni menos.

―Ha empezado a ganar demasiado poder con la expresión… le he dicho que se detenga pero parece no querer entender ―sollozó Elena junto a Caroline―. Stefan, no escucho su corazón Stefan ―dijo de repente alertando a Stefan―. Stefan, haz algo ―ordenó viéndolo a él y a Caroline. Stefan se quedó de piedra sin saber que hacer―. ¡Stefan!

―Escucha ―dijo él callando a Elena.

Los dos guardaron silencio y el corazón de Caroline volvió a latir.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―preguntó ella observando a Caroline.

Stefan arrugó el ceño.

―No lo sé, pero no me gusta.

―Es mejor a que este muerta ―dijo acariciando a Caroline.

―Tengo que llamar a Klaus.

―Pero ella dijo que…

―Se lo que dijo, Elena, pero no la puedo dejar morir, tienes que entenderlo.

Elena asintió.

―Lo siento, es cierto, si, por favor llámalo. No soportaría perderla, no a ella ―dijo―. Iré por agua y alcohol para limpiar su herida ―Stefan la vio como si estuviera loca, nada de eso se curaría más que con la sangre del primer híbrido―. No me veas así, necesito pensar que estoy haciendo algo por ella, no me pienso quedar sin hacer nada ―dijo pasándole por un lado y bajando a la cocina Forbes.

Stefan se talló la cara, desesperado, frustrado y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué el corazón de Caroline había dejado de latir? ¿Por qué había vuelto a latir? Ahora su latido era pesado, lento y cansado, más aun que el latir normal, pesado y lento de un vampiro. No podía dejarla ir, Caroline era la única razón por la que seguía vivo, cuerdo, por la que reía y sonreía de vez en cuando, la necesitaba viva, y si eso implicaba llamar al híbrido, entonces lo haría mil veces.

…

―Vamos, Klaus… contesta.

― ¿A que debo el honor? ―preguntó la voz cantarina de Klaus al otro lado del auricular.

―Hay un problema, necesito que vengas a Mystic Falls de donde quiera que estés.

Klaus guardó silencio escuchando la preocupación en la voz de su viejo amigo.

― ¿Y de que se trata? Si se puede saber…

―Caroline está muriendo.


	2. Klaus

**Gracias a: KLAROLINE 4EVER, guest, BarbieRamos11, AnnForbes, melanylemi, littlemisspetrova, Angels1415. **

¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios! Seguimos con el especial de Klaroween.

* * *

**2.**

― ¿Sabes? Esta es la… sexta vez que un hibrido me muerde… ―susurró débilmente.

Stefan la observó con cuidado.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Cuando viajé a Italia con Klaus… había varios híbridos recién transformados… ellos me mordieron.

― ¿Qué? Caray, Care, ¿por qué jamás me habías contado nada de esto? ―exclamó Stefan, enfadado e indignado.

Ella cerró sus ojos para no verlo, cada hora se sentía más y más débil.

―No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé… ―dijo sintiendo el dolor en la garganta―. El los mató a cada uno a pesar de que le rogué… que no lo hiciera.

― ¿Cuántos fueron? ―preguntó incómodo. Parecía que aquel era un tema de violación y no le agradaba para nada imaginarse a Caroline Forbes indefensa a manos de un montón de híbridos hambrientos.

―Solo tres, me mordieron cuatro veces… pero Klaus arregló todo al instante.

―Lo sé.

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Lo he llamado ―dijo él interrumpiendo el silencio.

A Caroline le explotó algo dentro del pecho y quiso morir de inmediato.

― ¿Por qué…? ―susurró dolida y sin verlo.

―No te pienso perder, Caroline.

― ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ―gritó y empezó a toser violentamente escupiendo sangre y sangre en el proceso.

― ¡Caroline! ―fue hasta ella mientras que sangre salía a borbotones de su boca―. Por dios, Caroline… ―dijo desesperado.

Había pasado un día desde que había hablado con Klaus. Él no había dicho nada más que _voy para allá_, debía de estar en un lugar lejos para todavía no haber llegado. Caroline se debilitaba más y más, aún más de lo normal. No recordaba haber visto tan mal a otros vampiros a los que Klaus había mordido en el pasado.

― ¡Que pasa! ―entró Elena por la puerta viendo toda la sangre y a Caroline inconsciente―. ¡Caroline! ―corrió hacia ella―. Está perdiendo mucha sangre, cada vez se ve más gris ―sollozó Elena, incontrolable porque su mejor amiga estuviera muriendo―. ¡Donde demonios esta Klaus!

―Aquí estoy ―entró a la habitación viendo a una Caroline inconsciente y sangre por todas partes.

El lugar olía a carne podrida y las cosas no podían estar peor. Klaus la veía y no podía evitar recordar lo que le había hecho, lo había traicionado y ahora, ella estaba indefensa, muriendo, tampoco pudo evitar pensar que tal vez aquello era la venganza que la naturaleza misma le tenía preparada a Caroline Forbes. Su mente estaba tan enferma así como su corazón estaba dolido. Desechó esos pensamientos de inmediato, no se permitió pensar de esa forma de la vida de esa chica que había pensado amaba… y que todavía lo hacía.

― ¡Tardaste demasiado! ―atacó Elena furiosa.

El gruñó algo y Stefan se restregó el rostro con desesperación.

―Por favor dale de tu sangre, Klaus ―suplicó Stefan a Klaus.

Elena se quitó, viéndolo con frustración y desesperación por no haber llegado antes y él se sentó en la cama de la rubia. Su corazón se había parado de nuevo y todos los presentes lo notaron de inmediato. Elena comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Stefan se hizo un mar de tristeza y nervios y Klaus sintió que su propio corazón se iba con el de ella.

―Hizo eso antes… y después volvió a latir ―dijo Stefan haciendo que el hibrido arrugara el ceño.

― ¿De qué hablas, Stefan? ―preguntó demandante.

―No lo sé, solo ocurrió y…

_Pumpum, pumpum, pumpum…_

El corazón de Caroline volvió a latir haciendo que los vampiros bebés lanzaran suspiros de alivio y que él hibrido levantara una ceja tratando de entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Explícalo, Stefan.

―No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo que pasó ayer, no sé porque pasa, no lo entiendo. Tú deberías de saber más de eso que yo, tú has tenido victimas incontables, tú debes de saberlo. Tú explícamelo.

Klaus arrugó el ceño y se dedicó a observar a una Caroline inconsciente, llena de sangre, despeinada y pálida, aun así se veía hermosa y seguía brillando con la luz de una constelación entera.

―Límpiala ―ordenó a Elena quien lo vio con ojos destartalados y no respondió―. Ahora ―dijo tomando a Stefan del brazo y saliendo de ahí.

Se escucharon varios ruidos dentro del cuarto y Stefan y Klaus esperaron impacientes fuera de este.

―Tenemos que hablar, Stefan ―gruñó bajando las escaleras con rapidez―. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Cómo es que su corazón late y después no lo hace?

Stefan se restregó la cara prestando atención a los ruidos en la habitación de su mejor amiga.

―No lo sé, Klaus. Solo sé que eso es lo que pasa, tú tienes mil años, explícamelo.

Klaus tensó la mandíbula lo suficiente para hacer pensar a Stefan que algún diente ahí dentro se rompería.

―Hay una… ―carraspeó nervioso― una leyenda.

Stefan fijó sus ojos en él, pero Klaus no habló más.

― ¿Y qué más?

Klaus gruñó.

―Un mito acerca de un vampiro inmune a la mordida de un lobo.

― ¿Eso es posible?

―Es una leyenda.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Caroline? Ella está muriendo.

― ¿Te contó acerca de las mordidas de los híbridos en Italia?

Stefan asintió lentamente.

―Me lo contó antes de caer inconsciente. ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

―Un hibrido recién hecho inició todo… los demás no pudieron resistir la sed de sangre y pasó eso, aunque ella se defendió bien, no pudo evitar que la mordieran.

― ¿Y qué pasó después? ―preguntó observando a Klaus quieto en su lugar.

―Nada, no pasó nada… cuando llegué, seguía siendo la misma Caroline, tenía un rostro indignado, enojado porque aquellos híbridos se habían atrevido a tocarla ―una sonrisa apenas visible se instaló en su rostro―. No parecía importarle lo que le había pasado, me dijo que estaba bien y demandó sangre ―rio, irónicamente su risa se escuchó apenas en la sala Forbes―. Esta es la sexta vez que un hibrido la muerde, la leyenda dice que después de una considerable dosis de veneno de licántropo proporcionado… el vampiro se volverá inmune y desarrollará ciertas habilidades mágicas.

― ¿Magia? ¿Cómo desarrollaría un vampiro magia? Estamos muertos.

Klaus le echó una mirada y volvió a recordar todo lo que su mente guardaba, los secretos de las brujas, de los vampiros, de los lobos y de todo aquel mundo mágico y sobrenatural en donde él vivía y reinaba.

―Los lobos somos creaturas naturales, seres de la naturaleza… creados para proteger los bosques y alejar a los malos hombres, somos magia y el veneno que llevamos dentro puede tener muchas propiedades, pero para los vampiros es letal.

― ¿Caroline lleva magia?

―Jamás curé a ningún vampiro, los dejaba morir―siguió sin hacer caso a Stefan―. Por eso esa leyenda jamás pudo ser realizada. Si un vampiro tenía la mala suerte de toparse con un hombre lobo, moría y no podría experimentar hasta volverse inmortal, yo era la clave para volver inmune a cualquier vampiro… pero jamás pensé que fuera verdad.

―Dime qué demonios tiene Caroline ―vociferó entre dientes.

―Tiene magia ―respondió a su pregunta―. Pero no sé qué tipo de magia. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte, su corazón eventualmente latirá más y más rápido, como el de un animal. No latera lento como el de un ser muerto, no sé qué le depara a Caroline ―dijo haciendo que Stefan supiera que Klaus amaba a esa chica más que a su vida.


	3. Déjà vu

**Gracias a: Beth NorthmanSalvatore Espanol, unpocotsundere, TheDiariesDarkness, KLAROLINE 4EVER, Angel la chica de la luz. **

**¡No me pregunten cosas que tarde o temprano se revelaran en la historia! Jaja, tienen que seguir leyendo. Besos.**

* * *

**3.**

― ¡Papá, por dios! Estas aquí ―lloró al verlo. Corrió a él y lo abrazó, Bill Forbes se mantuvo estoico y ella se separó de inmediato―. ¿Cómo es que vives? Te vi morir ―se sorbió la nariz.

Bill la vio con lástima.

―No estoy vivo, tú estás muerta.

Caroline se quedó de piedra y tragó en seco. Pestañeó nerviosa y se frotó las manos.

― ¿Muerta…? ―preguntó apenas―. Pero…

―Te dije que esta vida solo te traería problemas, Caroline… tú y todos tus amigos son creaturas anormales.

Caroline se encogió ante esas palabras pero levantó la cabeza.

―Superé tu rollo de mal padre ―dijo viéndole con repentino odio―. Buscaré una salida ―se fue de ahí dejando a Bill solo y cuando pensó en sus amigos, regresó a su habitación.

― ¡Esta viva! ―gritó Elena llorando.

― ¿Elena? Morí –vio hacia la nada, el rostro de Bill todavía presente en su mente.

Elena se limpió las lágrimas de aguacero que había llorado y asintió.

― ¿Lo sabes?

―Vi a papá.

Elena tragó en seco.

Klaus y Stefan se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación.

Caroline se quedó de piedra al verlo y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo.

― ¿Pasaste al otro lado? ―preguntó Stefan.

Ella seguía viendo a Klaus quien la veía fijamente.

―Sí, papá me dijo que estaba muerta… ―susurró con los ojos clavados en Klaus―. Me dio un pequeño sermón… ya sabes ―desvió su mirada y la clavó en Stefan, una mirada que prometía patearle el culo si salía viva de esa.

Klaus se acercó a ella y ella negó.

―No te acerques ―tosió sangre y ella gruñó para moverse solo un poco―. Todo me duele ―susurró enojada―. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? ¿Dónde está Bonnie? ¿Por qué le has traído, Stefan? ―su voz sonaba ronca, rasposa y débil, como si hubiese gritado por cinco noches seguidas.

―No te dejaré morir, Caroline. Necesitas su sangre.

―Sácalo ―pidió sin verlo.

―No iré a ninguna parte, no tienes derecho de estar enojada después de lo que me hiciste ―habló él por última vez.

Ella reprimió las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

―Por eso no quería nada de ti, solo quiero morir, ¡déjame! ―gritó y más sangre salió de su boca.

A él le desgarraron sus palabras.

―No puedes portarte de esta manera, soy yo quien no debería querer verte.

― ¡Entonces vete! ―gritó de nuevo―. Solo déjame en paz.

―No, él tiene que darte su sangre, Caroline ―habló Elena.

―No la quiero.

―No vas a morir, no te voy a dejar morir ―Elena se apresuró a ir a su lado―. Hemos perdido a suficientes personas, Caroline. No me hagas esto ―comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Bonnie apareció en la habitación asustando a Caroline y sorprendiendo al híbrido.

―Está hecho ―habló aun con venas negras en su rostro.

― ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué hiciste? ―susurró Caroline.

―Hice pagar a Tyler.

Klaus gruñó.

―Esa era mi tarea.

Bonnie lo vio sin interés.

―No lo maté, puedes ir por él.

Klaus negó.

―Todavía no, tengo que alimentarla con mi sangre.

―No la quiero ―dijo Caroline de nuevo.

― ¿Crees que me importa, querida? ¿En realidad piensas que escucharé lo que hablas? ―rio amargamente―. No te estoy dando la opción.

―Tu no deberías de estar aquí… te traicioné, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo ella, amargamente.

El rostro de Klaus se endureció y sus ojos la vieron con hostilidad.

―Sabes que quieres dejarme morir… soy tu enemigo, así que aléjate ―volvió a hablar, su voz calando a Klaus, no podía escucharla hablar en ese estado, le derrumbaba. Más aparte, las palabras que hablaba no eran del todo agradables.

― ¡Caroline! ―gritó Elena―. No le hagas caso, Klaus, esta delirado, solo dale tu sangre.

Klaus no hizo caso a Elena.

―Déjenos solos ―pidió.

―No creo que sea una bue… ―comenzó Stefan, pero no terminó.

― ¡Ahora! ―gritó y Elena, Bonnie y Stefan se apresuraron a salir de ahí no sin antes ver a Caroline quien asintió levemente.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó viéndole a los ojos. Esos ojos que no habían cambiado nada, la rabia, el dolor y los años estaban impregnados en ellos. Aun así, seguían siendo bellos y ella los amaba tanto que dolía.

―Quiero salvarte ―respondió sin más.

―No es cierto, no lo quieres y lo sabes ―soltó con odio―. Quieres verme muerta, sabes que lo merezco. Te conozco tan bien ―murmuró para sí misma, preguntándose interiormente porque era que lo conocía tan bien―. Me lo merezco ―repitió para sí misma.

La expresión de Klaus cambió de cólera a tristeza y se arrodilló frente a la cama.

―No puedo dejarte morir, Caroline… no te dejaré morir ―juró con una mandíbula tensa, manos hechos puños y ojos decididos.

Ella volteó a verle y vio esa furia en su mirar, esos labios que temblaban levemente.

―Quiero morir ―confesó―. Es cierto, le dije a Stefan que quería morir… y es cierto ―susurró. Su garganta dolía y sentía que pronto no podría hablar más.

Klaus guardó silencio y tragó saliva apenas, sintiendo los huesos de su cuerpo debilitarse dentro de él.

― ¿Por qué? ―susurró.

Ella soltó lágrimas y fijó su mirada al frente.

―Prefiero morir a que me salves la vida. No lo merezco y no tengo ganas de vivir más… ―cerró sus ojos levemente―. Estoy tan cansada y avergonzada, no puedo verte a los ojos ―soltó con franqueza―. Lo siento Klaus… ―murmuró respirando pesadamente―. Jamás tuve la intención de darte la poción, pensaba deshacerme de ella… Estaba tan asustada cuando esa mujer se apareció frente a mi… que no supe que hacer, no supe que hacer ―repitió, esta vez, riendo débilmente, una pinta de ironía asomándose―. ¿Puedes creerlo? ―habló apenas―. ¿Yo? ¿Sin saber qué hacer? Ella hablaba de destruirte, de alejar al ser maligno de la tierra, de salvar a la humanidad, ella hablaba de destruirte ―lloró con dolor―. A ti, Klaus ―por fin abrió sus ojos y volteó a verlo―. Quise matarla cuando habló de destruirte. Quise arrancarle los ojos, los brazos, la cabeza, la lengua. ¡La quería matar! ―gritó desgarradoramente, haciendo que el corazón viejo y roto del gran hibrido se encogiera y se sacudiera dentro de su caja torácica―. Siento amarte tanto y haberte hecho eso, pero estoy lista para irme ―suspiró lentamente.

Él la vio con devoción.

― ¿Me amas? ―preguntó apenas.

Ella sonrió y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre él.

―Claro que te amo… creo que lo hice desde la primera vez que trataste de seducirme ―sonrió dulcemente―. Pero es tiempo de partir ―asintió con dolor.

Él negó.

―No lo harás, no te irás a ninguna parte. Necesito a mi reina.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad.

―Moriré.

―No lo harás, te daré mi sangre y todo será como antes. Iremos a Italia y empezaremos de nuevo.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

― ¿No lo entiendes? ―siseó con fuerza―. Es el final, lo puedo sentir. Siento algo en mi pecho… ―susurró cansada―. Algo diferente, no es igual a cuando me han mordido antes… me oprime el pecho y casi lo siento sumido en la faz de la tierra, es horrible ―soltó lágrimas.

Klaus tragó en seco y acarició su cabello. Aquella escena era un _**déjà vu**_ para ambos, aquella noche en su cumpleaños cuando Tyler la había mordido por petición de él mismo y él, después de haber encontrado una excusa para verla y estar con ella en su cumpleaños, había ido en su rescate, salvándola así de algo que él mismo le había provocado.

-No pasará. No morirás –repitió.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

No iba a rendirse, jamás lo haría. Lucharía por Caroline hasta el final.


	4. Resurrecciones

**Gracias a: KLAROLINE4EVER, Beth NortmanSalvatore Espanol, ninaxxsomer, lis3011, Genelou, Danni FerrCross, Barbieramos11, PAULA FOREVER, sasuhina-itahina 100.**

Gracias por los comentarios, ya se aproxima Halloween y estaré actualizando el viernes y también los dos días seguidos. Espero más comentarios de las chicas que me han agregado a favoritos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**4.**

―Volvió a morir –maldijo Klaus por lo bajo.

Stefan, Elena y Bonnie lo veían impacientes.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no despierta? –preguntó Elena viendo a la nada.

Aquella pregunta tuvo una reacción diferente en todos, reacciones filosas, abrumadoras, depresivas y cargadas de pesar en su máxima expresión. Jamás se habían dado cuenta lo valiosa que era Caroline Forbes hasta ese momento. Esa chica fuerte, sonriente, luchadora e independiente era una increíble amiga. No solo de uno de ellos, pero de todos. Sabía traer luz a la vida de todos y no se veían sin ella en ningún momento. Ni siquiera Klaus que tenía un buen tiempo sin verla.

―Despertará –afirmó Bonnie―. Me contactaré con mi abue, veré que pasa en el otro lado… algo tiene que solucionar esto.

Bonnie fue a acostarse al sofá de la sala Forbes y cerró sus ojos. Los tres vampiros sintieron la energía de Bonnie y la dejaron sola para discutir todo sin molestarla.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Stefan.

Klaus lo vio con un rostro aburrido. Uno que decía: _sé que estuviste escuchando, ahórrate la pregunta._

― ¿Cómo estás? –corrigió Stefan.

Klaus negó levemente.

―Desesperado –admitió sorprendiendo a Elena.

― ¿Quieres alcohol? –preguntó Elena en un susurro.

Klaus la vio sin nada en el rostro y asintió apenas. Elena salió de ahí a la cocina Forbes dejando a Klaus y a Stefan solos, haciendo el silencio pesado y abrumador.

―Tiene que haber algo… para que esto pare.

―Se transformara –dijo Klaus con la mirada baja―. Será algo que jamás se haya visto en el mundo supernatural. Tendrá más vida que todos juntos, que las brujas, animales… y será poderosa.

Stefan lo observó en silencio.

― ¿Más poderosa que tú?

Klaus lo vio por breves momentos y asintió.

―Más poderosa que cualquiera en este mundo. Más poderosa que yo.

…

Con manos temblorosas, Elena buscó alcohol en la cocina y sorbió varios mocos de vez en cuando.

― ¿Lena? –una voz conocida habló tras de ella.

Dio media vuelta lentamente para encontrarse junto a Jenna.

― ¿Jenna? –sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían―. ¿Eres tú?

Jenna arrugó el ceño y se vio el cuerpo.

―Supongo… no sé qué sucede –admitió con terror―. Caroline está muerta y es lo más increíble que jamás haya visto… tiene tanto… poder –tragó tocándose la piel―. No puedo creer que este aquí. Ella me ha regresado –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Elena parpadeó miles de veces, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

―No entiendo –balbuceó―. ¿Te ha regresado?

Jenna asintió.

― ¿Y puede… ―habló sin pensar.

Jenna negó.

―No, cariño… Caroline está en el otro lado supernatural… tus padres no están ahí –susurró viéndola con ternura.

Elena asintió apenas y aceptó el hecho casi al instante.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó ansiosa, empezando a verla con una sonrisa.

―No lo sé –Jenna admitió―. Pero algo nada bueno está pasando en el otro lado. Caroline esta cambiada y muerta. ¿Cómo murió?

Elena tembló llena de ansiedad y gritó el nombre de Stefan.

Ambos vampiros llegaron a velocidad vampírica a la cocina encontrándose con que Jenna Sommers estaba parada en carne y hueso en la cocina Forbes.

― ¿Jenna? –preguntó Stefan viéndola de arriba abajo.

Jenna sonrió.

―Así es –exclamó contenta―. Dios, se siente tan bien estar viva de nuevo –inhaló y exhaló aire.

Klaus entrecerró los ojos viendo a la mujer que había utilizado para su primer ritual doppelgänger.

― ¿Qué está pasando?

Jenna volteó a ver a Klaus e hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

―Caroline tiene mucho poder –dijo―. Está devolviendo a gente a la vida y…

― ¿Lexi? –Stefan interrumpió a Jenna y vio hacia atrás de ella.

Lexi se vio el cuerpo, justo como Jenna lo había hecho y boqueó como niña pequeña.

―Te dije que salieras con ella y ahora está muerta –reclamó Lexi yendo directo hacia Stefan y pegándole un manotazo en el brazo.

― ¡Ouch! –se sobó él―. Si eres Lexi… ―rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

― ¿Salir con quien…? –preguntó Klaus interrumpiendo su momento fraternal.

Stefan bajó su mirada y Lexi sonrió.

―Ah… Klaus ¿huelo celos? –se pasó alrededor de él. Rio―. Tu novia está en el otro lado haciendo destrozos y reviviendo gente. ¿Quién diría que alguien sería más poderoso que tú? ¿Ves lo que un poco de veneno de lobo puede hacer?

― ¡Cierto! –gritó Jenna asombrada―. Ahora lo recuerdo, fue el veneno de lobo –asintió para sí misma.

― ¿Veneno de lobo? –preguntó Elena confundida.

―Te lo explicaré todo, vamos –dijo Jenna llevándola hacia la sala.

Klaus se restregó el rostro y evitó descargar su furia contra la mejor amiga de Stefan.

―Quítamela de encima, Stefan –advirtió―. Soy capaz de matarla aquí mismo –amenazó viendo los bonitos ojos de Lexi.

Lexi rio como diablilla y se encogió de hombros buscando alcohol y sangre para tomar.

Stefan suspiró.

― ¿Qué está pasando allá, Lexi? –preguntó Stefan.

Lexi se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un buen trago de vodka.

―Caroline tiene luz –murmuró contra su vaso―. Es increíble de ver –sonrió.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron callados observando a aquella rubia hablar de Caroline.

― ¿Qué está haciendo?

―Es poderosa, Stefan –dijo Lexi―. Muy poderosa –asintió recordándola.

―Se lo que pasa en el otro lado –habló Bonnie con sangre derramando de su nariz, su piel era pálida y se detenía débilmente contra la pared.

― ¡Bonnie! –Elena gritó y tomó a Bonnie justo a tiempo antes de que cayera inconsciente sobre el piso de la cocina.

―Esta drenada, lo que le hizo a Tyler y ahora haber contactado a las brujas… le ha quitado demasiada energía –habló Lexi.

Jenna asintió.

―Es raro que de repente sepa todas estas cosas –hizo una cara Jenna.

Lexi sonrió.

―Estar en el otro lado tiene sus ventajas –se encogió de hombros.

―Necesito ver a Caroline –siseó Klaus acelerando su paso y llegando a la habitación de Caroline.

Caroline brillaba desde donde estaba, literalmente. Su cuerpo emitía un brillo blanco y verde, también se tornaba amarillo y azul.

―Cariño… ―caminó hasta ella y no pudo evitar ver que los ojos de Caroline se abrían pero no lo veían a él, veían al techo―. ¿Caroline? –se acercó más.

Pero Caroline no respondía, estaba en transe o tal vez seguía en el otro lado.

―Sigue en el otro lado –respondió Bonnie a sus preguntas. Elena la cargaba y estaba blanca como un fantasma―. Esa dosis de veneno… ―habló débilmente―. Le ha otorgado poderes increíbles –asintió viendo a Caroline brillar―. Una parte de ti corre por sus venas. Es más poderosa que tú. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Klaus? –habló Bonnie con terror.

Terror que Todos en aquella casa percibieron.

Klaus tragó en seco pero no habló, no podía hablar de aquello… no a sabiendas que la vida de Caroline corría peligro.

―Significa que será el objetivo número uno a matar en el mundo supernatural… muchos ya saben de ella. Los espíritus están corriendo la voz y no sé hasta qué grado sea posible el poder de Caroline, no sé… si podrá soportar a tantos seres tras ella.

―Lo hará. Es Caroline –habló Stefan llegando hasta un lado de Klaus.

―Se ve tan hermosa –susurró Jenna sin quitar su mirada de ahí―. Caroline quiso revivir a su padre pero él no quiso –habló de nuevo.

Lexi resopló.

―Ese hombre merece estar en el otro lado. Caroline no debió haberle ofrecido eso.

―Es su padre –dijo Elena.

―Sé que lo es… pero ama más a sus ideales que a su propia hija. Es deplorable de sentir.

El resplandor de Caroline se hizo más brillante y Kol Mikaelson apareció ante todos, sorprendiéndolos y haciendo resoplar a las vampiras recién revividas.

Kol rio y se encogió de hombros. Vio a Klaus quien lo veía con extrañeza y sonrió.

―Te dije que esta dulzura caería por mi tarde o temprano –echó un ojo a Caroline.

―Por los Dioses, regrésenlo –resoplaron Jenna y Lexi.

Kol sonrió.

―Las extrañé también, encantos.


	5. Resurrecciones ll

**Gracias a: lis3011, QuiteTheNerd, Mah Luka, ****Beth NorthmanSalvatore Espanol****, ****KLAROLINE 4EVER****, Melissa.**

¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. ¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Esta es mi festividad favorita y aunque no es un capitulo muy largo, quería actualizar de una vez porque no sé si tenga tiempo más tarde u.u Que bueno que la historia les esté gustando. Ahora mismo veremos más de lo que Caroline hace y de cómo todos reaccionan. Sigan leyendo para más. Si tengo tiempo más tarde, actualizo. ¡Hasta más tarde, buuuu! (¡Celebren con muchas ganas hoy, que el velo esta abajo y los espíritus están entre nosotros!)

* * *

**5.**

― ¿Qué está pasando allá? ―preguntó Klaus a su hermano.

Kol arrugó el ceño, claramente ofendido.

―Acabo de regresar de la muerte ¿y es como me saludas? ―negó levemente―. Todo está bien ―ignoró su comentario anterior―. Ella estará bien ―volteó a verla con algo que Klaus pudo identificar como una emoción humana, una que compartió con él cuando todavía jugaban y se correteaban en la villa humana.

― ¿Qué demonios sucede? ―preguntó Stefan enojado―. Caroline esta allá pero aquí no. ¿Qué pasará con su cuerpo? ¿Será capaz de volver a el?

Bonnie asintió.

―Siento mucho poder… es abrumador ―cerró su ojos exhausta.

―Está reviviendo gente ―dijo Kol atrayendo la atención de todos―. No sé cómo lo hace pero… es increíble. Madre está enojada ―se carcajeó.

― ¿Madre está ahí? ¿Qué dice? ¿Está lastimando a Caroline? ―preguntó Klaus de inmediato.

Kol negó de inmediato.

―No. También Mikael está ahí… Finn y Sage también.

Klaus guardó silencio y Henrik fue lo único en su mente, no su madre ni su hermano y su amante, no. Solo Henrik. Un silencio eterno reino aquella habitación que de repente se había llenado de vampiros revividos, de gente que Caroline había decidido liberar del otro lado.

―Sabes que Henrik no está ahí, hermano ―habló en voz baja Kol.

Klaus no lo vio. Solo vio la luz fosforescente emerger del cuerpo de Caroline, brillaba con más y más intensidad, toda ella era bella… pero la quería de vuelta. Pensar en Henrik no tenía sentido, no regresaría y lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cuándo despertará? ―preguntó Stefan, desesperado.

Bonnie negó.

―Es su elección hacerlo.

― ¿Y cuándo lo haga? ―preguntó Elena.

Bonnie vio a su amiga mandar rayos de luz por toda la habitación, el verano estaba por acabar y las noches llegaban más y más rápido. Septiembre estaba por terminar y eso significaba la entrada del solsticio de verano y con eso el mes sagrado para los espíritus: octubre. El mes en donde el velo se hacía más delgado y muchos espíritus lograban traspasarlo para así andar entre los vivos. Sabía que Caroline no despertaría hasta ese mes y todavía faltaban diez días para aquello.

―No lo sé.

―Seguirá su transformación ―murmuró Klaus, ensimismado en Caroline.

―Será doloroso ―volvió a decir Bonnie.

―Y traumático ―asintió Kol.

―Pero lo superará, es Caroline ―habló Elena positivamente.

Era cierto, era Caroline.

**…**

― ¿Quieren regresar? ―preguntó Caroline amablemente.

Anna y Pearl estaban paradas frente a ella, con manos entrelazadas y lágrimas en los ojos.

―No veo maldad en ustedes ―habló Caroline―. Solo amor. Un gran amor.

Anna recargó su hombro levemente en el de su madre y lloró desconsoladamente.

― ¿Es un truco? ―preguntó Pearl sin perder los estribos, sin dejar que sus emociones la destrozaran.

Caroline negó.

―No lo es. No lo haría.

Pearl vio aquella extraña luz salir del cuerpo de la rubia y también una la calidez que hacía mucho no sentía. Eso la llenó de una paz exquisita que la hizo asentir débilmente ante su pregunta inicial.

Caroline sonrió y aquellas mujeres desaparecieron, no sin antes ver a Anna sonriendo como nunca y agradeciéndole con los ojos.

Suspiró y siguió su camino a través de esa tierra tan insípida y gris. El frio era inevitable a pesar de ser una vampira y aquella herida ya no le dolía más. En ese mundo de los muertos estaba como nueva. Ni siquiera tenía sed de sangre y aquello no sabía si la asustaba o la hacía sentir aliviada.

― ¿Pensabas que me iba a olvidar de ti? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Volteó lentamente para toparse con aquel rostro masculino que, personalmente, siempre había encontrado atractivo.

―Sabía que no lo harías ―respondió el hombre de vuelta.

Caroline sonrió y fue a abrazarlo.

― ¿Quién me falta? ―preguntó separándose de él.

Alaric la observó y sonrió también.

―Creo que es hora de volver, Caroline.

Caroline negó levemente, la paz irradiaba de su ser y se sentía con un millón de años encima.

―No es el momento.

Alaric asintió.

― ¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía? ―preguntó honestamente.

Caroline negó de inmediato y sonrió.

―Claro que no, alguien te espera en casa. Ve y dile que su rubia favorita te ha revivido… que me debe una grande ―guiñó un ojo azul.

Alaric rio y eso fue lo último que vio de Caroline porque al siguiente segundo, apareció en la sala de la mansión Salvatore. Frente a él un Damon sirviéndose alcohol había dejado caer su vaso y había estado seguro que era una alucinación de su borrachera.

― ¿Ric?

**…**

― ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme, papá? Es estresante.

Caroline había parado y volteado para ver a Bill siguiéndola sigilosamente.

― ¿Quieres que te regrese? Te lo he ofrecido, solo tienes que decir que sí.

―Esto no es correcto, Caroline. Los muertos deben seguir muertos y los vivos, vivos.

Caroline negó.

―No es así, papá. Todas esas personas han estado muertas antes, da igual si las revivo o no.

Bill bajó su cabeza y se dejó caer contra una banca de piedra.

―Deja de hacerlo, hija. No alteres el curso de las cosas.

Caroline negó.

―Me siento de maravilla ―sonrió con felicidad―. Mírame ―dio una vuelta tonta.

Bill sonrió apenas.

―Tu cuerpo no lo está y tu herida se hace más y más grave cada minuto. Puedes morir.

―Entonces habré muerto por algo ―asintió decidida.

Bill la vio por última vez y desapareció de ahí.

Caroline suspiró y siguió su camino.


	6. Esperando

**Gracias a: lis3011, KLAROLINE 4EVER, Alleina Salvatore, melissa, CarolineSif, MeeluuZeuqirne, Emily-FC.**

Lamento la tardanza: UNIVERSIDAD. No tengo nada más que decir… y trabajo también, bueno… ya que.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Seguimos con la historia y con nuevos personajes, besos!

* * *

**6.**

Tres días habían pasado y Caroline seguía inconsciente. Todos en esa casa habían acampado y la sheriff Forbes había sido informada de todo. Aunque había aceptado el hecho de que Caroline no estaba por completo muerta, aún era extraño verla inconsciente y con ese aro de luz resplandeciente.

―Uhm, Caroline se está elevando ―anunció Jenna cuando todos hablaban fuera de la habitación.

Klaus entró rápidamente seguido de todos ahí. Ni siquiera Kol había salido de esa casa, se había quedado a lado de Caroline por aquellos tres días. Elena y Klaus habían insistido en acampar en la habitación de Caroline y otros habían dormido en una habitación de huéspedes, varios en la sala y algunos no lo habían hecho. Damon y Alaric también se habían unido a la fiesta y no habían dejado la casa Forbes.

Todos observaron la increíble escena y se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer. Habían nueve personas en aquella habitación menos la sheriff Forbes que había confiado en las palabras de Stefan y había partido al trabajo muy a regañadientes.

― ¿Qué demonios sucede? Esto es muy extraño ―murmuró Damon viendo aquellos cabellos dorados lanzar luz por la habitación.

―Pero… todavía falta una semana ―susurró Bonnie viendo a Caroline con extrañeza.

Ocho vampiros voltearon a verla de inmediato y ella suspiró.

―Explícate, bruja Bennett ―ordenó Klaus.

Bonnie negó lentamente, pensando y hablando con ella misma en su mente.

―Algo me dice que Caroline despertará en Octubre. El velo es fácil de traspasar y muchos espíritus andan entre los vivos. Su herida sigue ahí… ―cerró los ojos abrumada―. Las brujas susurran muchas cosas, es demasiada energía ―se dejó caer al suelo pero antes de que pasará, Kol la tomó en brazos.

― ¿Estas bien, Bonn? ―preguntó Elena.

Bonnie asintió sin abrir los ojos.

―La llevaré a la sala ―anunció Kol saliendo con ella de ahí.

Todos los vieron salir y Caroline de nuevo lanzó rayos de luz a la habitación.

―Necesitamos una bruja ―dijo Damon.

―Tenemos a Bonnie ―dijo Elena.

Stefan negó.

―Damon tiene razón. Bonnie está débil, necesitamos más ayuda, información. Alguien que nos diga qué demonios está pasando aquí.

―Bonnie tiene una prima ―habló Elena de inmediato―. Lo recuerdo, me contó de ella. Se llama…

―Lucy Wilson… ―completó Klaus, asintiendo para sí mismo.

― ¿Ella? ―Damon habló, ofendido―. Fue la causante de que yo y Stefan hayamos quedado atrapados con Katherine en ese cuarto ―hizo una cara.

―Sí, bueno, pues no tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que llamarla. Katherine ya no es un problema y dudo mucho que Caroline la deje volver ―dijo Stefan.

―No estaba pensando esperar por su autorización ―dijo Klaus intimidándolos. Todos guardaron silencio y el hibrido salió de ahí para hacer llamadas, no sin antes ver a Caroline seriamente.

―De verdad está preocupado ―susurró Jenna a Lexi, quien sonrió asintiendo.

―Puede escuchar todo, les aconsejo que no digan nada ―murmuró Stefan queriendo sonreír.

―No sé ustedes, pero muero de hambre… ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un receso y comemos un poco? ―sugirió Lexi.

Todos aceptaron pero Stefan y Elena exigieron en quedarse.

―No, yo me quedaré con ella. Salgan de aquí ―habló Klaus de inmediato.

―Pero… ―Elena fue cortada por una mirada feroz del hibrido―. Bien, regresaremos para que puedas comer también.

Klaus hizo caso omiso a ese comentario y arrastró una silla para sentarse a un lado de Caroline. Había bajado y su luz se había hecho más leve. ¿Qué estaría pasando allá? Quisiera estar con ella, guiándola, tranquilizándola… asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Claro que parecía que ella no necesitaba eso debido a sus increíbles poderes para revivir muertos y para seguir allá haciendo más cosas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sus sentimientos se volvieron oscuros al, por primera vez en su vida, no poder tener el control de algo. Algo que le importaba, algo a lo que tenía miedo perder. Era un sentimiento de impotencia y terror severo no saber lo que sucedía, no poder ayudar en nada, no tener respuestas. Por primera vez en su existencia se sintió inservible e incapaz de algo. Él, el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo sentía exasperación e incertidumbre. ¡No! Él no podía sentir aquello, era el hibrido, el dueño de todo y de todos, dueño del aire y del mundo mismo. Era invencible y ahora llegaba esa rubia bonita a mover todo, a escandalizar su vida, a voltear sus planes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

El cuerpo de Caroline volvió a brillar y su atención fue totalmente a ella.

No dijo nada y no se movió, solo observó aquella piel traslucida que resplandecía como si una luz hubiese sido encendida dentro de su cuerpo. Esta vez se quedó así por varios minutos. Él solo la observaba con atención, concentrando sus sentidos en esa criatura delante de él. No podía dejar de verla, la imagen que tenía delante de él era nada que hubiese visto jamás. No en sus más de mil años de vida, no en sus aventuras más fantásticas e inhumanas. Aquello era diferente, era hermoso y era de él.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron y Klaus se paró en menos de un segundo para observarla con sorpresa.

― ¿Caroline?

Su boca se abrió y maravillosamente, palabras salieron de ella. ―No puedo regresar aún, pero pronto lo haré.

Klaus abrió su boca para decir algo pero Caroline cerro los ojos y la boca y cayó por completo en la cama. Su luz se extinguió y su herida regresó. Aquella Caroline enferma regresó ante sus ojos, para demostrarle que esa herida seguía ahí y que él tenía que salvarla. ¿Y por qué no lo había hecho aún? Porque no sabía que pasaría… todo aquel veneno de lobo la había puesto en ese estado, en un estado comatoso en donde había podido hacer cosas como revivir gente del otro lado. ¿Qué causaría su sangre? ¿Se curaría? ¿Regresaría? ¿La mataría? Tragó en seco y su celular vibró.

―Klaus.

―Soy Lucy… ¿qué necesita el híbrido de mí?

Klaus suspiró sin paciencia.

―Te quiero en Mystic Falls ahora ―respondió enojado.

―No tomo órdenes de un vampiro.

―Bonnie está aquí y está débil… escucha, no pretendo hacerte daño. Te daré lo que necesites a cambio de tus servicios. Pero necesito a una bruja Bennett, como he dicho… Bonnie no está en condiciones.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le has hecho? ―preguntó preocupada.

Klaus suspiró.

―Todos deben dejar de asumir que yo soy el malo de la historia… ―murmuró más para sí mismo.

Lucy bufó.

―Eres el malo de la historia.

Klaus gruñó.

―No le he hecho nada a Bonnie, Caroline Forbes sufrió una sobredosis de veneno de lobo… ahora está en un estado comatoso que jamás había pasado.

― ¿Caroline? ¿La chica rubia amiga de Bonnie? Creo que le vi algunas veces… de acuerdo, iré.

Klaus cortó la llamada y se quedó junto a Caroline por lo que restó del día. Stefan le urgió a comer pero él sabía mejor que nadie el control sobrenatural que Klaus tenía sobre la sangre. Era tan impresionante de ver, no se podía esperar menos de un vampiro de más de mil años. A veces no probaba sangre en semanas… era parecido a Caroline y eso le traía nostalgia. Stefan sabía que nadie más en esa tierra estaba destinado a estar con Caroline más que Klaus mismo. Y Klaus necesitaba de la existencia de esa rubia testaruda. Pronto se encontró pensando seriamente en que sería de Klaus si Caroline no sobreviviera. ¿Y de él? Stefan temió por la cordura del grupo, por la misma propia y por lo que Klaus pudiese hacer si algo así pasase.

―Caroline… ella… habló ―dijo Klaus ahí, a todos.

Todos ahí abrieron la boca y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

―Basta ―ordenó, haciéndolos callar―. Es molesto ―se tomó la cabeza.

―Te ves cansado, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso?

Klaus gruñó a Stefan.

― ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué es lo que dijo? ―preguntó Elena súbitamente energética y llena de alegría.

Klaus suspiró.

―Dijo que volvería… pero que todavía no era el tiempo. Dijo que no podía regresar aun.

― ¿Aun? ―preguntó Jenna junto a Lexi.

―Es lo que Bonnie dijo… ―dijo Lexi―. Será hasta Octubre.

Kol asintió.

―Hablé un poco con ella, me dijo que no podía volver… que todavía había mucha gente por revivir.

―Me dijo lo mismo ―dijo Alaric.

El silencio cayó en la habitación de Caroline y la poca energía que Caroline irradiaba, se desapareció por completo. Su corazón dejó de latir, ese latido pesaroso y lento que a todos les llenaba de esperanza, cesó.

Ocho pares de ojos fueron a dar a la figura desvanecedora que Caroline Forbes era en ese momento y todos, y cada uno con diferentes razones, velaron por ella en sus pensamientos, esperando que aquella no fuera su muerte definitiva.


	7. Lucy

**Gracias a: CarolineSif, Beth Northman Salvatore, KLAROLINE 4EVER. **

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan. Disculpen la demora, la uni ocupa mucho de mi tiempo. Pero acá sigo y no me voy a ninguna parte, espero que puedan entender. Gracias a las chicas que dejan comentarios. Besos y nos leemos.

* * *

**7.**

― ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué no brilla? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Elena, preocupada.

Klaus no pudo evitar sentir la paranoia de la vampira bebé y ordenó a Stefan con una mirada a que la calmara.

―No pasará nada, Lena. Todo estará bien.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no llega Lucy?

―Llegará pronto ―habló Bonnie desde la entrada de la habitación.

Casi no había nadie dentro más de que Klaus, Elena, Stefan y Bonnie, Jenna y Lexi acababan de salir por otra ronda de sangre y Kol, Damon y Alaric estaban en la sala buscando lo que fuera en viejos libros de Bonnie, Damon y también algunos que Alaric coleccionaba. Kol también había conseguido algunos libros y el comedor Forbes se había convertido en un gran desastre con libros y papeles por doquier.

Klaus asintió apenas.

Stefan suspiró y se sentó en la pequeña silla del peinador de Caroline. Klaus pudo observar la frustración en su amigo y supo que le importaba como nunca nadie le había importado, solo Damon y Lexi tenían ese efecto en él y eran afortunados por ser procurados por Stefan Salvatore. Caroline se encontraba en esa lista y Klaus supo lo importante que ella era para él, tan importante que sintió un pinchazo de coraje dentro de su ser, celos, eso era. Klaus no quería que nadie más se preocupara por Caroline como él lo hacía, quería ser el único que la tenía en sus pensamientos… el rostro demacrado de Stefan lo hizo enojar, pero guardó silencio. Stefan tenía más derecho que él de estar ahí.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―preguntó Lucy, entrando a la habitación. Vio a Caroline y se quedó sorprendida―. Dioses… ¿Qué tiene? ―dijo avanzando lentamente a ella.

Klaus fue más rápido y se paró frente al cuerpo de Caroline, cuidándola como un perro guardián.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

―No le haré daño, he hablado con Bonnie.

Klaus gruñó y quitó su cuerpo.

―Pero que poderes… ―susurró embelesada―. ¿Ven su luz? ―dijo Lucy.

Todos negaron.

― ¿Puedes verla? ―preguntó Stefan.

Lucy asintió.

―Esta chica tiene magia… al igual que Bonnie y yo. Podemos verlo, pero se está debilitando con los minutos ―Lucy se acercó a Caroline y estuvo a punto de tocar su mano cuando Klaus la tomó con fuerza―. ¡Oye!

―No la toques ―gruñó como animal.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

―Escúchame, hibrido, no estoy aquí como tu enemiga ―le dijo con calma―. Caroline es amiga de Bonnie y Bonnie es familia, así que deja de portarte como un loco.

Klaus quitó su mano y se retiró a observar todo desde un punto alejado en la habitación.

―Bien… vamos cariño, responde ―dijo Lucy poniendo su mano en el brazo blanco de Caroline.

Lucy fue transportada inmediatamente al lugar en el que Caroline se encontraba.

― ¿Caroline? ―preguntó viendo su cabeza de cabellos dorados.

Caroline volteó para verla.

― ¿Quién eres…?

―Soy Lucy, prima de Bonnie. Klaus me mandó llamar… quiere saber qué sucede.

Caroline abrió su boca.

―Bueno… estoy regresando gente, no estoy lista todavía.

―Cariño, lo que haces es peligroso… tu cuerpo humano se está debilitando, no sé cuánto tiempo más resista.

Caroline arrugó los labios y apretó sus manos en puños.

―Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto… es mi misión, lo siento.

Lucy lo sabía también, sabía que Caroline seguía ahí por una razón; las grandes fuerzas no permitían que regresara a su estado físico.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa.

Caroline sonrió por igual.

―Estoy de maravilla, enserio, esto es genial. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Lucy se encogió.

―Un pequeño hechizo de transportación, además tu magia es muy poderosa… no requirió mucho de mi poder para llegar aquí, te toqué el brazo y eso lo hizo prácticamente todo.

Caroline guardó silencio.

― ¿Qué pasa?

La rubia empezó a caminar por ahí, con la mirada de la morena pegada a ella.

―No lo sé… es decir, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué han decidido darme esta oportunidad a mí…? Solo soy Caroline ―se rio con ironía.

Lucy sonrió apenas.

―No lo sé, cariño… pero eres privilegiada. No todos los días le dan magia a un vampiro, no magia buena, ustedes tienen magia negra y oscura, pero este tipo de magia que se te ha otorgado es diferente, es nueva, antigua y poderosa. Es una magia pura con la que se te ha bendecido, desearía que regresaras porque tu novio allá está impaciente como jamás lo había visto en mis años de bruja ―sonrió con diversión.

Caroline bajó la mirada y jugó con su pie.

― ¿Klaus…? ¿Está preocupado por mí? ―dijo apenas.

Lucy rodó los ojos.

―Pero claro que lo está ―dijo obviando aquello―. Ese hombre te ama ―asintió.

Caroline levantó su cabeza con ojos bien abiertos, viendo directo a Lucy.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―No se ha separado de ti ni un momento, Bonnie me lo ha dicho. No ha dejado tu habitación, es el único que no lo ha hecho. Los demás han hecho rondas para alimentarse pero él no lo ha hecho por una semana entera. No se ha alimentado, Caroline ―le dijo, aparentemente eso era algo grande para un vampiro, y ambas lo sabían, o claro que Caroline lo sabía.

― ¿Una semana? ¿He estado tanto tiempo aquí? ―dijo con ojos de platos―. Carajo… solo han pasado varias horas aquí ―dijo viendo a todas partes.

―No existe el tiempo aquí, tu cuerpo no aguantará mucho más, Caroline. Tienes que volver ―le urgió―. Si no lo haces, ese hibrido me matará ―dijo con humor.

Ambas sonrieron.

―Gracias ―dijo Caroline―. No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí… y aun así, estas aquí.

―Bonnie…

―Sí, sé que Bonnie es tu prima, pero aun así lo agradezco.

Lucy sonrió amablemente.

―Tienes que regresar ―repitió.

Caroline negó.

―Es que no puedo ―urgió―. No me dejan volver, todavía hay inocentes que regresar.

Lucy suspiró.

― ¿Has hablado con ellos?

Caroline negó.

―Solo es un sentimiento, es como un deber. Debo estar aquí, a pesar de que tal vez muera.

― ¿No te molesta eso?

Caroline lo pensó por un segundo.

―No ―respondió viendo el cielo gris―. No lo sé. Estoy bien ahora ―se encogió―. No pienso en lo que pasará. Además, ¿Qué importa si muero? De todas maneras… ya estaba muerta ―sonrió con ironía―. Y no podré casarme si no es con un vampiro… y no conozco a muchos… ―Lucy la observó con burla―. ¿Klaus? No, no creo que él quiera algo así… y tampoco podré tener hijos ¿Cuál es el punto? Era todo lo que yo quería, una familia… una casa cercada, un perro ―suspiró.

Lucy sonrió con ternura.

―Todavía puedes tener eso…

Caroline rio con ironía.

―No es cierto, jamás podré tener hijos, y tampoco me voy a casar… yo quería un hijo ―dijo con tristeza―. Pero no importa más. Tengo una misión, ¿Sabes? Es tonto, porque solo soy Caroline Forbes… nunca pensé salir de Mystic Falls pero Klaus me hizo pisar Italia y ahora piso el otro lado ―dijo sonriendo y caminando por ahí y por allá―. Este mundo da muchos giros.

―Cariño, deja de divagar, aquí no existe el tiempo… tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho más.

―El velo no es suficientemente delgado para pasarlo, ahora estoy de este lado y no puedo volver.

Lucy suspiró. ―Faltan tres días para eso.

―Horas para mí ―dijo aliviada―. Regresaré, lo prometo.

―No alteres el curso de las cosas, el balance deberá ser restaurado de una forma… el destino tiene un curso y las personas a las que estas reviviendo siguieron el suyo al morir.

Caroline negó.

―No es cierto, me están dando a entender algo diferente. Estoy aquí por algo ¿no?

Lucy no dijo nada.

―Escucha, Lucy… estaré bien, las cosas estarán bien.

Lucy no estuvo contenta con aquella respuesta, no vio tranquilidad y no estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Había un balance en todo y la vida y la muerte eran uno importante, Caroline lo estaba quebrantando todo.

―Vete ―ordenó Caroline, y la conexión se rompió.

Lucy regresó a la habitación, muchos pares de ojos la veían. Respiró con dificultad y se dejó caer, Stefan la tomó de inmediato y la sentó en la silla en la que él estaba sentado.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―urgió Klaus.

Lucy tragó en seco.

―Está bien… no puede regresar ―habló apenas.

―Dejémosla descansar, está débil ―dijo Stefan.

Lucy lo interrumpió.

―Está bien, estoy bien. Caroline… está reviviendo mucha gente ―comenzó―. Le dije que el balance deberá ser restaurado. De alguna forma…

Klaus, Stefan, Lexi, Elena y Kol, guardaron silencio. Los demás comían o investigaban lo que fuera acerca del estado comatoso de Caroline.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―dijo Elena, sin entender.

―Quiere decir que para que el balance se restaure… así como Caroline revivió a todas esas personas, la misma cantidad de personas deberá morir ―dijo Lexi.

― ¿De dónde vamos a sacar tantas personas para matar? ―dijo Elena, aun confundida.

Stefan y Klaus se dieron una mirada, una que a Elena no le gustó mucho. Kol también tenía algo sombrío en los ojos, como si aquello no le gustara, y en realidad no lo hacía, Caroline lo había revivido, le debía su vida, literalmente.

―Ella es el equivalente a todas las personas que ha revivido y que revivirá ―dijo Kol, ya que nadie se atrevía a decirlo―. Ella es tan poderosa que…

―Cállate ―ordenó Klaus―. No dejaré que Caroline muera. Nadie aquí lo hará ―dijo, sabiendo que todos en aquella casa lo había escuchado―. Caroline no morirá, no si todos nosotros nos encargamos de ello.


	8. Papá

**Gracias a: Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson, Sabrina Motorpsico, ****KLAROLINE 4EVER.**

Hola chicas! Ya salí de vacaciones así que voy a poder actualizar más pronto, wujuuu. Las quiero mucho, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

* * *

**8**.

―Eres malo… ―dijo Caroline, sus venas vampíricas se habían dejado mostrar por el simple hecho de estar enojada, no pensaba atacar a nadie―. No tienes derecho a pedirme volver.

Él hombre delante de ella sonrió.

―Vamos… estoy seguro que a Niklaus le encantaría verme.

Ella bufó.

―Claro que no. Eres un mal hombre, además de que fuiste un muy mal padre… abusivo y malvado. Me alegra que te hayan matado ―dijo encogiéndose.

Mikael arrugó el ceño, pero inmediatamente sonrió como un demonio.

―Vamos querida… estoy seguro que si me dejas salir, ambos podríamos beneficiarnos de esto. Sé que odias a mi hijo…

―No eres su padre, no hables de él. Y podré o no odiarlo, pero ese no es tu problema. Allá te quieren ¿sabías? ―preguntó con malicia.

Mikael palideció.

―¿Quiénes? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó con temor.

Caroline sabía que ellos sabían, que todos ahí sabían que había algo mayor, un poder que controlaba quien se quedaba ahí, quien se iba y quien sufría más. Todos lo sabían y le temían y ella lo sabía, oh claro que lo sabía…

―Me han dicho que no tendrán piedad por ti ―dijo con maldad.

El rostro de Mikael se puso lívido como una hoja de papel.

―Mientes… he estado aquí por mucho tiempo, no me harán nada ―dijo sonriendo arrogantemente―. ¡No podrán conmigo! ―gritó, alzando los brazos y viendo al cielo.

Esther apareció tras de ellos, viendo con cautela lo que sucedía ahí.

―No tengo porque mentir ―se encogió la rubia―. A ella también le irá muy mal ―dijo señalando a la otra rubia tras de él.

Mikael se volvió hacia su esposa y la vio con terror.

―Todo esto es tu culpa ―arremetió Mikael contra Esther―. Si no hubieras cometido ese error…

Esther y Mikael empezaron a discutir y Caroline se cansó, llegó a otro lugar en donde su padre se encontraba.

―¿No me vas a dejar? ―preguntó ella viéndose las uñas―. Te dije que te puedo regresar…

―Cariño, estás débil ―dijo su padre.

Caroline sonrió apenas.

―Cariño… ―susurró para sí misma―. Estoy bien, papá. Te he dicho que si muero aquí, entonces será el destino.

Bill Forbes negó lentamente con su cabeza.

―Siempre fuiste testaruda.

―Igual que tú.

―Supongo que tuviste que haberlo sacado de alguien.

Caroline asintió y caminó en pequeños círculos, no sabiendo que hacer con su padre.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó ella, viendo a Bill verla con serenidad.

―Piensa en tu madre. No le queda nada.

Caroline dejó de verlo y se sentó en una banca de piedra vieja.

―¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a mamá en un momento como este? ―preguntó molesta.

―Para que entres en razón, Caroline…

―¿Razón? Nos abandonaste, papá. Nos dejaste y corriste con alguien más. Solo era una niña, y mamá sufrió mucho. Por favor no me hables de razones…

Bill suspiró.

―No quiero que la dejes igual que yo las dejé a ustedes. Liz se merece la vida entera, fue una buena madre y fue un excelente padre cuando yo me fui. A pesar de su trabajo, siempre estuvo ahí para ti.

Caroline quiso no derramar lágrimas pero no lo pudo evitar. Había sido tan egoísta, pensando en sacrificarse por la magia que alguien le había dado y no había pensado en su madre, solo había pensado en su propio sacrificio, en su maldita misión.

―Ellos me necesitan ―dijo parándose―. ¡A mí! ¡Me eligieron a mí! ―gritó alzando las manos al aire.

Más y más espíritus empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, cada uno viéndola con pasados llenos de sangre. Muchos queriendo regresar y otros sabiendo que su futuro seguiría ahí.

―Necesitas volver, Caroline.

―Déjame llevarte ―dijo desesperada, sentía que su tiempo ahí se acababa y no le gustaba―. Por favor, papá ―pidió, derramando lágrimas.

Bill negó.

―No hija, sabes que no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos, ya no.

Caroline lloró en silencio, viendo a su padre desaparecer ante sus ojos.

―Los padres son difíciles, ¿no?

Caroline hipó y cuando volteó, no había ahí nadie más que Katherine Pierce.

―Katherine…

Katherine sonrió como un gato y se balanceó graciosamente en sus tacones.


	9. Katherine

**Gracias a: brenic1love, SolSalvatoxic, ****Elizabeth Mikaelson9, Rucky, KLAROLINE 4EVER, Dana.**

Hola chicas, lamento la demora. Ya regreso con el especial de Klaroween para este mes de Octubre, espero que les guste el capítulo. Estaré actualizando seguido en este mes porque es el mes del Halloween, wuju!

* * *

**9**.

Caroline observó a Katherine andar de ahí para allá, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y… era humana de nuevo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres humana.

Katherine se encogió.

―No sé, me tienen aquí… como prisionera, supongo.

―No puedes estar aquí. Es el otro lado sobrenatural.

Katherine la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

―Lo sé, no soy tonta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, _Carebear_…? Me he enterado que ahora eres el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo…

Caroline arrugó el ceño.

―No sabía eso.

Katherine sonrió.

―Claro que no lo sabías, has estado tan ocupada queriendo arreglar todo, como siempre… queriendo ser perfecta.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

―Después de que te ayudé con Maxfield ¿me hablas de esa forma? ―Fue el turno de Katherine de rodar los ojos y caminar en círculos de nuevo, aquellos zapatos caros y altos seguían bien puestos en sus pies―. ¿Y qué tal cuando te di mi sangre? Ya sabes, esa vez que Qetsiyah casi te mata…

― ¿Qué tal de como ayudaste a encerrarme en la tumba? ―re atacó la doppelgänger

―Me convertiste en un monstruo.

―Te mejoré.

Ambas se quedaron viendo con rostros serios.

―De acuerdo, tú ganas. Estamos a mano… así que no te debo nada… no me pidas regresar.

Katherine arrugó el ceño.

―No lo iba a pedir… ―dijo casi ofendida.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

―Claro que sí, puedo leer tus pensamientos ―dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Huh… puedes leer mis pensamientos también. ¿En qué diablos te has convertido? Regresas muertos a la vida, lees pensamientos… el rumor dice que ellos te han dado magia. ¿Es así? Una vampira con magia… ―rio―. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Caroline echó los ojos para arriba y movió la cabeza con negación.

―Pareces una niña pequeña, una niña pequeña y caprichosa. No sé porque los hermanos Salvatore estuvieron tras de ti por tanto tiempo.

―No estés enojada porque Stefan nos prefirió a Elena y a mí sobre ti ―ronroneó la pelinegra―. No le gustan las rubias.

Caroline pudo sonrojarse ante aquello pero no lo hizo y solo atinó a soltar un rostro duro.

―Déjame en paz ―dijo caminando lejos de ella―. Espero que no andes por ahí conmigo ―dijo enfadada, esa mujer la ponía eufórica.

Katherine rio y ella desapareció.

―Rose… hola ―saludó Caroline.

Rose Marie había aparecido frente a ella junto con Trevor.

―Hola… Caroline ―saludó por igual.

―Bueno, quieren regresar, lo sé.

Rose no dijo nada pero no hubo necesidad, ella lo sabía.

―Nosotros…

―Solo tienen que prometer no hacer daño a Klaus ―dijo Caroline interrumpiendo―. Sé que le odian.

―Lo hemos olvidado ―aseguró Trevor―. Cuando estás aquí… incluso aquí hay paz.

Caroline asintió.

―Nos alejaremos ―continuó la mujer de cabellos cortos.

―Él no se acercara ―prometió.

Y desaparecieron, lejos de Mystic Falls y empezando una vida nueva.

―Que tierna… ¿los regresaste a ellos y a mí no? Ellos me convirtieron ―dijo la melosa voz de Katherine tras de ella.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

― ¿Quieres regresar, Katherine? Lo puedes pedir.

Katherine hizo un mohín.

―No quiero nada de ti.

―Tú te lo pierdes, El Grill ha puesto una nueva hamburguesa en su menú ―dijo encogiéndose.

Katherine aventó los ojos al cielo.

―Solo llévame de vuelta. Prometo no cruzarme en el camino de ninguno de ustedes… trataré de empezar una vida lejos… en Europa. Me gusta Italia.

Caroline suspiró.

―Siendo honesta, me están diciendo cosas acerca de ti ―dijo recibiendo cosas extrañas en su cabeza―. Si… no te quieren fuera, aunque…

Katherine levantó una ceja, un gesto que hacía recordar a Caroline que la mujer que estaba frente a ella no era Elena.

― ¿Aunque? ¿Qué? ¿Qué te están diciendo?

―Me dicen que puedes hacer algo para emendar tus errores ―se encogió.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren que haga? ―dijo con fastidio.

―Tienes que pedir disculpas a todos los que están aquí… y Wow, son muchos, y la mayoría los has convertido tú. Y también los has hecho hacer cosas antes de convertirlos… y te has alimentado de ellos.

Katherine rodó los ojos con exageración, suspiró con fastidió y lanzó un sonido de desesperación al aire.

― ¡Stefan y Klaus son peor que yo! ―gritó con enojo.

Caroline negó levemente.

―Ellos no están muertos… así que haz lo que digo o no podrás salir, lo siento, sus reglas, no mías.

Katherine se desapareció de ahí con enojo mientras que Caroline sonreía e iba divagando por ahí.


	10. Nota de Autora

**Nota de autora:**

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia... voy a dejar la historia inconclusa hasta el Halloween de este año! Así que esperenlo porque se viene el final :)

Gracias a todos, los amo mucho!

**PS**. Pasen a leer mi historia de Klaroline: No te vayas sin mí.

**Cecil Pierce**


End file.
